Brèves
by J.J.Scott
Summary: Aurore ne prendra jamais Conway au sérieux. Il ne manquerait plus que ca. Pitié, que ce ne soit qu'un jeu...


**Les personnages ne sont pas de ma création, et ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

-Pourquoi des concours ?

La question était visiblement posée à brule pourpoint. Il était d'ailleurs rare que Conway perde son impassibilité, se dit Aurore. Elle était mal à l'aise. Le connaissant, il s'agissait d'une question piège. Mais elle l'aimait bien.

-Ma mère était top-coordinatrice. Je ne sais pas si ca suffit à tout expliquer, mais je baigne là dedans depuis ma petite enfance.

-Mon père tient une brasserie. Et même si je me débrouille bien derrière un bar, c'est certainement pas ma grande passion.

Ce ton ironique. Tient, il l'énervait. Un peu. Mais ca faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

-Une brasserie ? je suis sûre que c'est sympas, comme ambiance…

-Absolument fantastique. Pourquoi pas des combats ?

-Et _pourquoi _des combats ? demanda la demoiselle, abandonnant l'la tentative de changer de sujet.

-Moins de pression, suggéra laconiquement Conway.

-J'ai vu la tête de Sacha avant la ligue, alors ne cherche pas à me berner : les compétitions, c'est toujours du stress. Ça fait parti du jeu.

-Alors, peut être que c'est un univers moins… mesquin, exposé... jugé sur les apparences…

-Oula, rit Aurore, on sent le timide qui parle… Tu sais, je pense que du point de vue des principes, et de la mentalité, les combats et les concours, ca se ressemble pas mal. Tu sort des conclusions sans essayer ? ajouta elle. Conway, comme tu me _déçois_…

Face à elle, il rit avec elle, bon joueur.

-OK sur ce coup, d'ailleurs j'ai pas l'intention de tenter le coup avant un bon moment. Non, en fait je te dis ca parce que tu serais une bonne dresseuse. Attention, fit il rapidement remarquer, tu es très forte aussi pour les concours…

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Je t'ai suivis à la télévision.

-Pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas les concours, je te trouve bien renseigné.

Suivit un silence. Un court silence, mais tout les deux l'avaient remarqué.

-Heu oui… Alors ? Pas de matchs ?

Aurore n'était pas fière. Mais elle aimait bien le voir embarrassé, surtout à cause d'elle. Des fois, elle mourrait d'envie de l'allumer un peu.

-Pas pour le moment. Je pense être plus douée pour les concours, Conway, très franchement .

-Tu as tord.

Affirmation implacable, absolue.

-Tu te souviens du tournois d'Unionpolis ? reprit il. Et à l'école, tu m'as battue…

-Arrête ! A Unionpolis, c'est uniquement grâce à toi que je suis arrivée à ce stade de la compétition, tout le monde le sait bien…

Conway se redressa sur sa chaise.

-Tu rigoles ? s'exclama-t-il. Tu étais hyper synchro avec tes Pokémons, et tu as sût t'entendre avec moi -c'est pas à la portée du premier venu, tu peux me croire ! L'entrainement, c'est une histoire de contact. Une fois que tu sais comment t'entendre avec tes Pokémons, ou même les autres en général, tu as fais le plus gros du chemin !

-Ce qui vaut aussi, ricana Aurore, pour les concours…

-… C'est pas faux.

-Tu as des a priori sur cette discipline, c'est pas croyable…

-Pas faux non plus… Tu veux reprendre quelque chose à boire ?

-Non, merci. Il va falloir que j'y ailles, il est tard. Au fait, je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu fais dans cette ville ?

-Je suis rentrée chez moi pour quelques temps.

-Attends une minute, demanda soudain Aurore en regardant autour d'elle, c'est la brasserie de ton père, ici ?

-… Non. Je suis en train de le trahir en buvant chez un concurrent.

-Comment peut on faire ca à son père ! Sourit elle.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai honte. Vraiment. D'ailleurs, tu devrais vraiment prendre un verre chez nous, un de ces jours. Offert par la maison.

-Merci, je ne sais pas si je vais en avoir l'occasion mais ca me tente bien.

_Tu parles_, pensa la jeune fille. _Si tu crois que j'ai pas compris ton petit manège… Accepter un verre, c'est pas trop ambigu, mais un deuxième chez tes parents, tu peux toujours courir._

Aurore ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle adorait se faire draguer par Conway. Parce qu'il était assez classique dans ses manières, parce qu'il était toujours attentif, parce qu'elle pouvait le vanner sans qu'il ne se vexe et parce qu'il ne cherchait pas à mettre les choses au clair quand à leur petit jeu. C'était un léger flirt, ils étaient joueurs tout les deux. Il était tellement moins sérieux et gamin que Kenny…

-Bon, alors je te raccompagne.

Il avait bien comprit. Arrivé devant l'hôtel, il n'était pas rentré, ne s'était pas imposé, n'avait pas tenté un adieu pathétique.

En fait, il s'était arrêté à distance respectueuse de l'entrée, avait lancé un « On se recroise un de ces jours, en ville », avait soutenu son regard quelques secondes et puis partit, un petit sourire de victoire aux lèvres.

* * *

Et en effet, ils s'étaient recroisés. Aurore, Sacha, Pierre et Kenny (qui faisait un bout de route avec eux) entraient dans le centre Pokémon; lui en sortait. Il avait salué Aurore et tout les autres, s'était présenté à Kenny. Au final, comme Sacha voulait lui parler « combats entre dresseurs », ils s'étaient tous assis autour d'une table. Kenny s'était glissé près d'Aurore, Conway en face.

Kenny. Son ami d'enfance. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, mais à présent il laissait éclater ses sentiments au grand jour: jaloux, possessif. Et elle détestait ca. Parce que tout ces amis trouvaient la situation normale, encourageant le jeune garçon. Comme si elle était sa petite amie. Et ca, elle ne voulait pas l'être. Pour le moment, elle ne voulait être la petite amie de personne.

Et Kenny l'avait particulièrement gonflée un peu plus tôt. Elle n'était pas d'humeur, elle avait envie de s'amuser. Et Kenny avait envoyé bouler le vendeur à la boutique, parce qu'il l'avait un peu dragué. Pourquoi ne comprenait il pas qu'elle aimait ces petits hommages, sans pour autant les provoquer?

Il recommençait à lui parler. Du temps où ils étaient petits. Sacha, Pierre et Conway parlaient de leur côté, elle se sentait exclue. Elle soupira imperceptiblement, reprit courage et poursuivit la conversation avec son ami d'enfance.

Soudain, un pied taquin vint se promener près de sa botte. Commença à se frotter légèrement. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une pression. Elle tourna son regard en face d'elle. Conway lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, comme pour lui dire que oui, c'était bien lui. Puis il recommença à répondre à Sacha, un petit sourire moqueur. Un défi.

Elle ne retira pas son pied. Pire, elle répondit à la caresse. Et à un moment, Conway, Kenny et elle se mirent à parler concours.

Elle avait honte, après tout, il s'agissait de Conway, un espèce de petit pervers, et de Kenny, un type fidèle et fiable. Faire ca à un garçon qu'elle connaissait depuis des années, qui était fou d'elle, lui faire ca à son insu et à celui de ses amis l'excita terriblement.

Ils continuèrent pendant un bon quart d'heure, puis il fut temps de s'en aller. Et Conway partit de son côté, sans même dire au revoir à Aurore. Elle savait qu'il se conduisait en mufle uniquement pour la vexer, pour la taquiner. Dieu qu'elle aimait ca.

Quand elle marcha dans la rue, son pas était plus assuré.

* * *

Aurore était chargée. Les deux sacs plastiques étaient lourds aux bouts de ses bras. Elle regarda avec découragement le groupe devant elle. Pas moins de neuf jeunes garçons, tous entre 8 et 9 ans. Ils en mettaient, du temps… Enfin, c'était son tour de faire les courses, elle n'allait pas se dérober.

Elle sentit une petite tape sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête, surprise dans ses pensées.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda Conway, comme s'il s'était vu la veille.

Comme si ca faisait pas une bonne dizaines de jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, et pour être honnête, qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à le revoir. Elle allait pas lui montrer de signe d'intérêt non plus, il risquerait de ne plus être à ses pieds.

-Ca va. Toujours chez tes parents ?

-M'en parle pas, mon père va me rendre fou. D'ailleurs, c'est les provisions pour la suite de mon voyage.

-Wow, c'est si terrible que ca de travailler dans un restaurant ?

-Oui.

-…

Conway eut un sourire faussement innocent:

-Et Kenny ? Toujours aussi craquant ?

-… Arrête, on sort pas ensemble. Te moque pas de lui, il est vraiment gentil.

-Trop-mi-gnon.

-Ha haha, tu es très en forme aujourd'hui, on dirait, répliqua le jeune fille.

-En fait non, si tu veux vraiment savoir je me sens un petit peu faible, répliqua le garçon à lunettes avec des airs grands blessés. A vrai dire, je vais profiter de mes dernières forces… pour doubler tout le monde. Vient avec moi.

Il la prit par le bras, contourna le groupe de garçon devant eux, et posa ses courses sur le comptoir avec l'air le plus serein du monde. Aurore était affreusement gênée, maudissant son compagnon tout bas, qui se retenait de rire, et jetant des coups d'œil discrets derrière elle. Mais apparemment, leurs statuts d'ainés ainsi que la grande taille et le sérieux apparent de Conway avaient fais grande impression. Non, plus durs à supporter étaient les regards outrées de la vendeuse, qui s'abstint pourtant de tout commentaires.

Une fois dehors, Conway se tourna vers son amie:

-On va faire un tour ?

-Désolé, pas aujourd'hui. Bonne journée, dit elle avec un grand sourire désinvolte.

Pour cette fois, c'était _elle _qui gagnait leur petit jeu d'ironie. Elle partit sans un regard derrière elle, et gloussa en entendant un « Quoi ? Tu me met une veste devant tout le monde ? », mais ne se retourna toujours pas.


End file.
